Carta A Un Hermano Muerto
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Los periódicos azotaron el mundo, noticias y noticias. Todos hablando de eso, todos enterados de lo ocurrido aquel día en Marineford. No importa donde vaya, todo el mundo habla y cotillea sobre la muerte del hijo del rey de los piratas y sobre la increíble muerte del hombre más fuerte. Saber que no… yo no…


**Hace mucho que no escribía un one-shot. Y que mejor manera de volver a escribir uno que escribiéndolo sobre uno de mi trio de hermanos favorito. La realidad es que ya he escrito un fic entero sobre ellos tres, pero dado que acaba de enterarme de Sabo, no podía añadir mucho de su perspectiva. A pesar de que eso me dio la posibilidad de escribir de la perspectiva de los otros dos, no se me había ocurrido hacer un one-shot especialmente de Sabo, pero… Siempre hay una primera vez ¿No? **

Los periódicos azotaron el mundo, noticias y noticias. Todos hablando de eso, todos enterados de lo ocurrido aquel día en Marineford. No importa donde vaya, todo el mundo habla y cotillea sobre la muerte del hijo del rey de los piratas y sobre la increíble muerte del hombre más fuerte del mundo. Saber que no… yo no…

Caminó por el claro césped y recuerdo… Recuerdo esos días donde todo era tranquilo, donde todo eran risas y aventuras, donde la niñez invadía nuestras mentes y entrenábamos para convertirnos en grandes piratas, fuertes y capaces de soportar todo. Capaces de ser libres y vivir enormes aventuras, juntos. Juntos navegar, viajar, recorrer, vencer y cumplir nuestras metas. Cada uno era un mundo, cada uno tenía su propia personalidad, sus propias metas, su propia mente, su propio poder.

Éramos tres pequeños que no hacíamos más que meternos en problemas cada vez que podíamos… Íbamos de aquí para allá, intentando ser alguien, intentando olvidar algo. Buscando algo, y sobre todo, apoyándonos mutuamente. Peleábamos, discutíamos, entrenábamos como todo chico, pero había algo que nos unía, y precisamente, no era la sangre… Nosotros éramos hermanos de corazón, brindamos y juramos que a pesar de todo, nadie podría romper ese lazo que nos uniría para siempre. Y así seguimos con nuestras vidas… Viviendo, siendo los hermanos que éramos, dos hermanos mayores, un hermano menor. Cuidábamos de Luffy, y nos cuidábamos entre nosotros, intentando convertirnos en hombres fuertes y decididos, intentando ser los piratas que siempre anhelamos ser.

Si tan solo hubiese sabido antes que el destino tiene sus caprichos y sabe hacerlos cumplir. Me separe por culpa de mi familia, por culpa de mi título social. ¿Quién no querría ser un noble? Cualquiera que tenga cerebro, si tan solo hubiese sabido antes que el incendio iba a ser provocado por ellos… Yo… Quizás… ¿Qué clase de padre no quiere ver a su hijo feliz? Ciertas personas no quieren ver a sus hijos sonreír, y de todas las personas a las que les pudo haber tocado… yo fui el elegido. En ese momento… Sé que me duele contarlo, pero decidí hacerme hombre antes de tiempo, tome valentía y zarpé en un pequeño barco hacía mi sueño, hacia mi libertad. No sabía que debía esperar, solo sabía que debía salir de ese lugar, de otra forma la libertad que tanto anhelaba no llegaría jamás. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ese fuese el error más grande.

Si los revolucionarios no hubiesen estado allí, nadie sabe qué hubiese ocurrido. Me marche con ellos, dejando atrás todo rastro de vida, dejando atrás la isla, las aventuras, mi hermandad. Dejé atrás a las únicas personas que había tenido para que me apoyen. Ace… Luffy… Sabía que estarían bien, les deje una pequeña carta, donde explicaba que zarpaba al mar, a mi libertad. Y a pesar de echarlos de menos, sabía que estarían bien, sabía que se convertirían en lo que quieren ser, sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a ver, en ese mar que tanto queríamos surcar, conquistar, el Grand Line.

Pero como dije antes, el destino…

La noticia de la ejecución de Portgas D Ace fue un golpe tremendamente fuerte. Había seguido sus vidas, sus triunfos, sus derrotas, sus aventuras. Luffy acababas de zarpar al mar, y tu recompensa ya pasaba los 100 millones, y por lo que parecía jamás dejaste de ser… Luffy. Ace… Habías zarpado al mar hacía tres años, habías comenzado con tu propia tripulación, y luego te uniste a uno de los Yonkou, para formar parte de su tripulación hasta el final. Y ahora…

Ahora estabas saboreando eso que no muchos se animan a saborear, la muerte. Mi instinto me obligaba ir a Marineford, debía… Yo debí estar allí debí haber podido salvarte, debí estar junto a nuestro hermanito y lograr liberarte. Quizás si yo… Si yo hubiese estado allí tú… tú no hubieses muerto, no de esa manera.

Ace, quiero que sepas que no ir en tu rescate, fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Creo que no fui suficientemente buen hermano, no estuve para ti en ese momento, no siquiera pude estar para Luffy cuando era que más me necesitaba. Sufrí solo y en silencio mi error. Pero…

Pero ahora, debo ir. Tengo que ir en busca del menor de los tres. Sé que Luffy me necesita, tanto como yo lo necesito a él. Después de 12 años… sé que encontrarnos va a ser un momento… Pero el hecho de que no seamos los tres los que nos encontremos me angustia… Ace… yo… ¡Perdón! Perdón por dejarlos, perdón por no buscarlos, perdón por dejarte morir solo, por no poder hacer nada para salvarte, por no estar en esos últimos momentos…

La vida nos llevó por caminos diferentes, a los tres… Y ahora… A pesar de todo, vamos a estar más juntos que nunca, Ace, todo pasa por algo, y sé que ahora que no estas físicamente, vas a estar en nuestros corazones por el resto de nuestras vidas. Juntos vamos a ver como Luffy cumple su sueño y sé que vas a estar tan orgulloso como yo… Porque ambos somos sus hermanos mayores. Ace… cuidaste de Luffy todos estos años, y ahora… que ya no estas, me toca hacerlo a mí.

**La hermandad de Ace, Sabo y Luffy, me enseño muchas cosas, me encariñe muchísimo con estos personajes. Y como muchos de ustedes, la muerte de Ace me sorprendió y angustió demasiado, pero ahora es tiempo de que los personajes sigan y cumplan sus sueños. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, y me gustaría leer sus opiniones. Gracias. **


End file.
